


queen rose

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: — "Let out your voice, Lucifer."
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	queen rose

**Author's Note:**

> \- wow its me again :/
> 
> \- all i ever write is nsfw dialuci one of these days i will write soft dialuci. that day is not today
> 
> \- Based on the prompt: "You make a sound and it’s game over baby.”
> 
> \- Also from the chat where Luci wanted Dia to delete the photo he took where Luci's wearing a Queen Rose costume
> 
> \- and lastly insomnious lucifer's unlocked devil's flower may have ignited this crap

The room was dark, the lamp the only source of light that let Diavolo see the demon—Lucifer—under him. 

Lucifer— head leaned on the side, with his sweaty forehead, eyes closed, panting. It was a delightful sight. Diavolo was sitting on his knees, between Lucifer's wide opened legs.

Diavolo curled his fingers currently inside Lucifer, while he busied his other hand by stroking his shaft. He knew by touching both of his lover's most sensitive parts, he would be able to elicit a reaction. He could feel him squeeze tighter as he tried to supress any sound that could come out if his mouth. Until he couldn't. "Ngh—"

"Oh?" Diavolo smirked. "Are you giving up on our little game, Lucifer?"

Lucifer glared.at him. Of course, of course. His pride wouldn't let anyone tell him he's "given up".

Lucifer raised his leg and rested it on Diavolo's shoulder. "Try me."

Suddenly, Diavolo's pants felt even more tighter for comfort. The bulge in his lower body screaming for release.

Of course Diavolo loved to hear Lucifer moan. It was hot. He loved to hear his grunts and low hums, but this Lucifer—tightening every time he held back a sound—was hot just as much.

"Really," Diavolo said and pulled out his fingers. "We'll see about that."

They've been together for so long that being playful like this was no rare thing for the both of them.

Diavolo got off the bed to remove his pants, never looking away from his lover who's messily (yet gracefully) sprawled on his bed, who was also looking at him with eyes half closed.

The bed sunk when he climbed back up. Lucifer, who slightly closed his legs when Diavolo stepped down, opened them again to let Diavolo in. Diavolo didn't need preparation, he was hard enough from just caressing Lucifer's insides with his fingers.

He held his own member and pressed its tip on Lucifer's hole. He didn't put it in.

"Diavolo—"

"Yes?"

"Stop– always making me say it," Lucifer flushed.

"Eh, how would I know you want it? I will never do whatever you don't want ne to do, Lucifer."

After a slightly long pause, "For hell's sake, just put it in."

And Diavolo did, with one long push he was all in. Lucifer still supressed every sound, Diavolo's desire rising with every push and pull. He could see Lucifer's Adam's apple bobbing. He bit on the skin just below it. Lucifer was too much for him. Too beautiful, too sexy, too endearing, too much everything. Sometimes he thought he would burn just by standing close.

Diavolo would be lying if he said he never thanked the heavens for damning its most beautiful angel.

"Let out your voice, Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't. He bit his lip until there was blood coming out of it. Lucifer raised his arms and encirled them on Diavolo's neck, pulling his head down and bringing their lips together. Diavolo could taste the blood on Lucifer's lip. It tasted fucking good.

It's not as if Lucifer cared so much about their deal, it's that no matter what—or at least as much as he could—he would never let himself lose.

Lucifer was stubborn, but so was Diavolo. He pulled away from the kiss (as much as he loved devouring those lips, he wanted Lucifer to give in). He trailed kisses down his throat to his nipple, sucking and biting all the while thrusting deep inside him. He continued biting on his nipple as he pinched the other with his fingers.

He could feel Lucifer's chest heaving, still not letting the lightest moan be heard.

When he thought Lucifer was gonna come, he sat up and gripped him with his hand. 

"Turned around, Lucifer."

He missed the warmth as soon as he pulled out, but Lucifer was quick to turn around. Before Lucifer could rest his face on his pillow, Diavolo wrapped a cloth around his head, effectively taking away Lucifer's sense of sight. "What— Diavolo—"

"There, there, Luci. Nice to have a change sometimes, yeah?"

Diavolo looked at Lucifer in front him, chest and cheek pressed on the bed, his hips lifted a little, just the right height for Diavolo to enter. Originally, Diavolo plannned to fuck him from behind, but he wanted to see his face, to watch Lucifer as he gave in to pleasure. They're demons, afterall, and they can't resist pleasure.

Diavolo flipped him around so Lucifer's facing him again. 

There was the strong urge to devour Lucifer just like that—if he could—like looking at him, doing it with him wasn't enough anymore. He wanted Lucifer. All of him.

Lucifer was panting, mouth slightly open, cheeks reddened. Lucifer looked like he was starving to be touched, his senses probably heightened due to his lack of sight.

He pushed inside again and he heard a low grunt. _Stubborn_. He leaned down and kissed him, his hands searching for Lucifer's and intertwining their fingers together. He fastened his pace. Lucifer's pants started getting louder, yet no sound still came out. It was messy, they were noth panting for air in between long kisses, their salivas mixing as well as their breaths. He let one of Lucifer's hand go. "Don't take he blindfold off."

And then he reached from below and started stroking Lucifer's cock.

He was all occupied now— Diavolo still thrusting with steady rhythm, their mouths still together, his cock getting attention.

And then there it was.

Diavolo smiled in the kiss. He would never get tired of hearing it.

Lucifer—who Diavolo took Diavolo's interest in ever since he set his eyes on him in the Celestial realm.

_"Who is he, Barbatos?"_

_"The heavenly father's most beautiful creation, Lucifer, my lord."_

Lucifer—who Diavolo wanted so much he would do anything to make him stay by his side no matter if by force.

_"I do not suggest going that way, my lord."_

_"Well, do you have other suggetions?"_

Lucifer—who dedicated himself to Diavolo, yet with so much effort distanced himself from him, never taking a step closer.

_"You seem a bit on distress, my lord."_

_"He is having troubles with his brothers."_

_"That is inevitable, there has been rumours that from being an angel, he's become your lapdog. I take his brothers are not recieving his unswerving loyalty to you well."_

Lucifer—who after so many years, finally let Diavolo in.

_"I am happy for you, my lord."_

The same Lucifer under him, calling out his name.

He loved it. He love listening to Lucifer moaning out his name. "Fuck, Lucifer,"

"Ngh—ah, Dia- volo, hah—"

"Are you feeling it, Lucifer, does it feel good?" Diavolo grumbled in between his thrusts, thumbing the head of Lucifer's cock.

"Haa—Yes, Diavolo,"

"I love hearing you moan, Lucifer," he confessed. Not that Lucifer didn't know that already. Diavolo brought their lips back together as he drove them to their release.  
  


It was music to his ears when Lucifer called out his name as he came.

They were both short of breath when they're done, Diavolo's face pressed on Lucifer's chest. He was still inside him, his one hand still on Lucifer's member, the other still holding Lucifer's hand, fingers intertwined.

He spoke after he calmed himself. "So, Lucifer," He whispered to the seemingly asleep under him. "Guess you lost, and I still get to keep that photo, huh?"

That appeared to have woken Lucifer up, releasing Diavolo's hand to remove his blindfold. Diavolo chuckled and suggested another round. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
